Miniskirt Deal
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Roy Mustang suggests the infamous miniskirt idea to the Fuhrer. It actually gets put in action...not in the way he intended, but he doesn't really mind. kind of a oneshot for RoyxEd


**Plot bunnies will someday rule the world!!!!! Or maybe not, but this one sure did invade my world. *growl* Stupid plot bunny. It did, however, make a great little cosplay skit for me and my friends, Alec, James, Luke, and Jay With me as Edward, Alec as Roy, Jay as Bradley, and James and Luke as other members of the military, it was one hectic night. Hope ya'll like this!!! **

**********

"This is all your fault, Colonel Bastard!! Why did you have to suggest that stupid miniskirt idea to the Fuhrer!?!!"

Edward Elric stomped behind Roy Mustang as they headed to his office, his cloak wrapped tightly around him. A light blush covered his cheeks, but no one asked why he was so embarrassed. They'd learned the last time someone had asked. May he rest in peace.

"Well, I don't think it's such a bad idea, Fullmetal," Roy said, a small smirk on his face. Not that Edward could see it, of course. "At least the Fuhrer took my suggestion." In a much softer voice, he added, "even if it wasn't exactly in the way I wanted it."

"You didn't have to suggest a showing for the whole base!!" Edward yelled, his blush deepening as he thought about it.

"I didn't know he'd do what he did," Roy replied calmly. "Calm down, Fullmetal. I'm ordering you not to yell when the showing starts."

Edward started to argue.

"Or now, for that matter."

Edward reluctantly closed his mouth, still fuming. He followed Roy back to his office, his holding his cloak tightly around his body.

2 hours later found Edward half-asleep on the couch, waiting for Roy to take him where the showing was since he had no idea where the hell he was going.

"Fullmetal, wake up," Roy ordered, giving the blonde's shoulder a small push. "It's time to go."

Edward growled softly, yawning as he stood up again. He stretched his arms over his head, his cloak falling open. His blush returned full-throttle as he realized it and quickly shut it again. Roy just smirked. "Let's go."

Edward followed the older male outside and down the street a little ways to Central Command's assembly hall, the same one they used for auctions and other large military gatherings or events. "Stay here," he ordered, leaving the blonde near the stage as he went to go find a table to sit at.

"Ah, Mr. Elric, glad you're here."

Edward turned around to see Fuhrer King Bradley smiling at him. "Fuhrer," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"I can see that Colonel Mustang went through with our deal," Bradley said, noticing Edward's death grip on the cloak covering his body.

"Deal?" The blonde looked confused. He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I gave Mustang a week's leave if he got you to do this," Bradley explained, looking out at the audience that had gathered. "If he didn't, he would have to do even more paperwork than he already has to do."

_That damn bastard!!!!_ Edward thought, silently fuming. _He set me up!!!!!_ He had the temptation to go over there and slice that bastard's throat, but he didn't want to go to jail at that moment, so he restrained himself with every fiber of his being. He was still fuming as Bradley walked up to the microphone set on top of the stage.

"May I present," he announced, drawing everyone's attention to the stage, "the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Edward slowly walked up to the front of the stage. He still held his cloak around him as he looked out at the people staring up at him. He caught Roy's glance and growled unconsciously. Roy just smirked again, motioning for him to drop his cloak. Edward swallowed, looking down at his cloak.

"Take it off!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Edward took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He loosened his grip on his cloak and it dropped to the floor in a red puddle around his feet. Someone whistled. Edward kept his gaze glued to the floor, his face completely red.

The blonde was still wearing his black tanktop, his black and white jacket, and his boots, but instead of the leather pants he was so accustomed to wearing, he was wearing a black pleated miniskirt trimmed with white with two thin white stripes running up one side.

_I hate my life right now,_ Edward thought, refusing to lift his head. _I'm gonna kill myself and I'm gonna take that bastard down with me._

He finally got enough courage to raise his head and he caught Roy's gaze again. The older man motioned again, this time to take off his jacket. Edward gulped, raising his hands to slide off his jacket, the black and white fabric joining the pile at his feet.

Bradley nodded at someone standing behind the stage. The man started up the CD player hooked up to the speakers, a song starting up and ringing through the assembly hall.

Edward's eyes jerked to Roy's again, bloody murder in his expression. The song that was currently playing was none other than 'www(dot)blondegirl'.

_I hate you_, the blonde mouthed at the smirking man he was glaring at.

_I know_, he mouthed back, the smirk on his face growing.

***********

**Oh, how I hate my friends. And even though I am a girl, I don't act like one ****at all.**** Every friend I've ever had has agreed that I act more like a guy than I do a girl. So, in reality, I ****never**** wear skirts, let alone miniskirts. Getting me to do this involved me doing paperwork for 6 hours straight, being able to test James's new duel disk (even thought I already got to do this), and getting 4 chocolate chip cookies. So, this was a real treat for the boys. Hope ya'll like it. Read and review please!!!!**

**BTW: Sorry, bout the song. That's the only way I can get it to show up.**


End file.
